1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tables or chairs and more particularly to a collapsible, portable dental chair for use during dental examinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous collapsible chairs and tables. Also, complex and expensive office dental chair constructions are well known. However, as far as applicant is aware, there is not available a dental chair which is lightweight, inexpensive, collapsible and portable and suited for use in schools and rural areas.